Full Moon
by Total-Random-Dude
Summary: Okay I am starting to write a fan fiction story based on new moon but when bella meets Jake for the first time after his first phase he imprints on her. In the first few chapters I used a bit of New Moon and I will use the legends from Eclipse.
1. before in new moon

**Full Moon**

BPOV- Taken from New Moon chapter 11 Cult

I drove to La Push determined to wait. I'd sit out front of his house all night if I had to. I'd  
miss school. The boy was going to have to come home sometime, and when he did, he was  
going to have to talk to me.

My mind was so preoccupied that the trip I'd been terrified of making seemed to take only a  
few seconds. Before I was expecting it, the forest began to thin, and I knew I would soon be  
able to see the first little houses of the reservation.

Walking away, along the left side of the road, was a tall boy with a baseball cap.

My breath caught for just a moment in my throat, hopeful that luck was with me for once,  
and I'd stumbled across Jacob without hardly trying. But this boy was too wide, and the hair  
was short under the hat. Even from behind, I was sure it was Quil, though he looked bigger  
than the last time I'd seen him. What was with these Quileute boys? Were they feeding them  
experimental growth hormones?

I crossed over to the wrong side of the road to stop next to him. He looked up when the roar  
of my truck approached.

Quil's expression frightened me more than it surprised me. His face was bleak, brooding, his  
forehead creased with worry.

'Oh, hey, Bella,' he greeted me dully.

'Hi, Quil... Are you okay?'

He stared at me morosely. 'Fine.'

'Can I give you a ride somewhere?' I offered.

'Sure, I guess,' he mumbled. He shuffled around the front of the truck and opened the  
passenger door to climb in.

'Where to?'

'My house is on the north side, back behind the store,' he told me.

'Have you seen Jacob today.' The question burst from me almost before he'd finished  
speaking.

I looked at Quil eagerly, waiting for his answer. He stared out the windshield for a second  
before he spoke. 'From a distance,' he finally said.

'A distance?' I echoed.

'I tried to follow them he was with Embry.' His voice was low, hard to hear over the  
engine. I leaned closer. 'I know they saw me. But they turned and just disappeared into the  
trees. I don't think they were alone I think Sam and his crew might have been with them.

'I've been stumbling around in the forest for an hour, yelling for them. I just barely found the  
road again when you drove up.'

'So Sam did get to him.' The words were a little distorted my teeth were gritted together.

Quil stared at me. 'You know about that.?'

I nodded. 'Jake told me... before.'

'Before,' Quil repeated, and sighed.

'Jacob's just as bad as the others now?'

'Never leaves Sam's side.' Quil turned his head and spit out the open window.

'And before that did he avoid everyone? Was he acting upset?'

His voice was low and rough. 'Not for as long as the others. Maybe one day. Then Sam  
caught up with him.'

'What do you think it is? Drugs or something?'

'I can't see Jacob or Embry getting into anything like that... but what do I know? What else  
could it be? And why aren't the old people worried?' He shook his head, and the fear showed  
in his eyes now. 'Jacob didn't want to be a part of this... cult. I don't understand what could  
change him.' He stared at me, his face frightened. 'I don't want to be next.'

My eyes mirrored his fear. That was the second time I'd heard it described as a cult. I  
shivered. 'Are your parents any help?'

He grimaced. 'Right. My grandfather's on the council with Jacob's dad. Sam Uley is the best  
thing that ever happened to this place, as far as he's concerned.'

We stared at each other for a prolonged moment. We were in La Push now, and my truck

was barely crawling along the empty road. I could see the village's only store not too far  
ahead.

'I'll get out now,' Quil said. 'My house is right over there.' He gestured toward the small  
wooden rectangle behind the store. I pulled over to the shoulder, and he jumped out.

'I'm going to go wait for Jacob,' I told him in a hard voice.

'Good luck.' He slammed the door and shuffled forward along the road, his head bent  
forward, his shoulders slumped.

Quil's face haunted me as I made a wide U-turn and headed back toward the Blacks'. He was  
terrified of being next. What was happening here?

I stopped in front of Jacob's house, killing the motor and rolling down the windows. It was  
stuffy today, no breeze. I put my feet up on the dashboard and settled in to wait.

A movement flashed in my peripheral vision I turned and spotted Billy looking at me  
through the front window with a confused expression. I waved once and smiled a tight smile,  
but stayed where I was.

His eyes narrowed; he let the curtain fall across the glass.

I was prepared to stay as long as it took, but I wished I had something to do. I dug up a pen  
out of the bottom of my backpack, and an old test. I started to doodle on the back of the  
scrap.

I'd only had time to scrawl one row of diamonds when there was a sharp tap against my door.

I jumped, looking up, expecting Billy.


	2. Everything changes

**JPOV Chapter 1 – Everything changes**

Bella looked up and I caught sight of her eyes – her milk chocolate eyes- and suddenly heat flooded through me, a new kind of heat- not the heat from phasing- not a burning. It was glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her pale human face. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for my father, my loyalty to the pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self- disconnected from me in that second- snip, snip, snip – and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was this beautiful girl in this old car that held me here now.

Bella.

Suddenly I was snapped back to reality when Bella cleared her throat.

'Why are you here Bella?'

'I came to see if you were with HIM!'

'well, I am.'

'Jake. Can I talk to you?

'Yeah, okay?' Sam coughed behind me.

'What?' I asked Sam.

'Can I talk to you?' He replied.

'Bella, will you give me five minuets?'

'Jacob, you don't need to do what he tells you to'

'Bella I do, but I will explain it later.'

I turned round to look at Sam, and followed him into my house. When we entered the door Sam turned on me.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JACOB!?!'

'I don't know, it's like you with Emily.'

'WHAT? You imprinted on Bella Swan, Vampire-girl?'

'Ehm, I think so? Maybe, what does it feel like?'

'The world shifts, so it revolves around your imprint, like it is her that holds you onto the earth. Not gravity. Nothing else matters apart from her, like she is who you are.'

'Yeah. Oh my god I imprinted on Bella Swan.'

'I think you should go talk to her, Jacob remember you can tell her everything.'


	3. Jake? BPOV

**BPOV Chapter 2 - Jake?**

I looked up at Jacob and the first thing I noticed was his hair, it was not his long pony tail flung over his shoulder – it was cropped short. I looked into his eyes that started cold and full of anger but changed to confusion then admiration in the small second our eyes met. His expression changed from one of resentment to one of something else – was that love?

He seemed to be distracted be something, but he was still staring at me, so I cleared my throat.

'Why are you here Bella?' Jacob asked, his voice was not the harsh sound you expected from someone who has been avoiding you for a few weeks.

'I came to see if you were with HIM!' I groweled at him.

'Well, I am.'

'Jake. Can I talk to you?'

'Yeah okay' someone behind Jacob coughed, he turned around to see who it was.

'What?' Jacob replied to the cough, on the harsh tone I expected him to use with me.

'Can I talk to you?' The person replied. I assume he is Sam, because he looks older and he is in the middle of the triangle of boys, the leader's position.

'Bella, will you give me five minuets?'

'Jake,' I pleaded ' You don't need to do what he tells you to.'

'Bella I do, but I will explain it later.'

Jacob turned around to look at Sam and then followed him into his house. The door closed.

I growled after them, how dare Sam steal my best friend away from me – my own personal sun!


	4. Wow, could her reaction be any weirder?

**JPOV Chapter 3 – Wow, could her reaction be any weirder?**

I turned my back on Sam and walked out to meet Bella, but she is not just Bella – well shi is the same but I just see her differently.

'Jacob' she shouted over to me, sounding angry.

'Yeah, Bella?'

'I want to talk to you. Alone!'

'Okay,' I said to Bella, 'meet me inside' I ordered the rest of the pack.

Bella stepped out of her '53 Chevy truck and started to walk down to the beach, the beach where I met Bella for the first time, well first time since I was like three, almost a year ago. Bella Looked around for something then went towards the log circle and sat down.

'You know what I want to know.' She started.

I looked at her, slightly confused. Yes, I knew what she wanted to know, she wanted to know why I have been avoiding her why I seem so different, but I don't know how to tell her, I don't know where to begin.

'It's not what you think; it's not what I thought… I was way off,' I started.

'What is it then?' she spat at me.

'You know our legends, the ones I told you when we first met?'

'Not really,' she replied. I was clear from her face that she did remember some of them, proberly the ones about those filthy bloodsuckers that left this beautiful girl in front of me broken almost beyond repair.

'What do you remember?' I questioned.

'I remember… something about tying boats to trees or something like that.' She stuttered out. 'But how does it matter, you said they are just stories.'

'Yeah well, you know as well as I do that they have more truth to them than I thought.'

'What do you mean?' she questioned.

'What do I mean?' I repeated 'Those filthy bloodsuckers that just up and left, leaving you broken.'

As soon as those words escaped my lips I wished I hadn't said them. Bella reached down and wrapped her arms around her chest as if holding it together.

'Walk with me Bella and I will tell you everything.'

'Well as you remember, there are stories dating back to the flood supposedly,  
the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to  
survive like Noah and the ark.' I started

'Yeah I remember that now, there are other ones about wolfs?' Bella interrupted.

'Yeah, that's the ones I wanted you to remember!' I replied 'That legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.'

'Where are you going with this Jacob?' Bella questioned.

Just watch and don't freak out, I promise I wont hurt you.

'I know you won't…' Bella started.

I touched her lips in a 'shh' sort of way. She stopped. We walked into the forest a wee bit deeper and then I stopped and turned to her. Bella looked so confused but all her questions would be answered soon enough. I stared to take my t-shirt off.

'Jake? What are you doing?' she squealed

'Bella just wait, and please don't do anything stupid.'

So I continued to take my trousers and underwear off and thought of Bella the night _he_ left, her cold body lying on the dirt in the forest muttering 'he's gone' and that familiar burning ran up my spine then I exploded into my wolf form and looked at Bella.

She took a step back and gazed at me with a shocked expression, as I would have assumed. 'J…J…Jacob?' she asked. I nodded at her. 'What happened?'

I thought about happy thoughts and about my beautiful Bella and the heat drained from my body and I shrank to my normal, human self. I smiled at Bella and put my clothes back on.

'Jacob, how could you?' She shouted. Now I was really confused.

'Do what?' I asked.

'How could you kill all of those innocent people, Charlie is out there!' Okay, confusion just increased.

'What I don't understand?'

'Can you just try to not … be a… what ever you were just there.'

'Like I have a choice about it! And how would that help anything, if you're worried about people disappearing?'

'I don't understand you.'

'You know what makes me so mad I could just spit?'

She flinched away from me. And shook her head.

'You're such a hypocrite, Bella there you sit, terrified of me! How is that fair?'

'Hypocrite? How does being afraid of a monster make me a hypocrite?'

'What I so sorry I'm not the right kind of monster for you Bella, I'm sorry I'm not one of your stinking bloodsuckers!'

'No your not' She shouted at me, 'it's not what you are it's what you do!' okay now I am really confused.

'What we do?'

'Killing people!' She shouted, 'Is it really necessary to kill people, Jacob? Isn't there some other way? I mean, if vampires can find a way to survive without murdering people, couldn't you give it a try, too?'

I couldn't contain my happiness anymore; I let out the biggest grin a grabbed Bella in my overly large arms and swung her around in circles laughing.

'Jacob Black! This is not a time for laughter, why are you killing people.'

'Bella don't you see, It's not us killing people. We protect them. It was that black haired blood sucker and his mate that have been killing everyone. We haven't killed anyone, unless you count that bloodsucker that was going to kill you.'

'What?' Bella smiled 'Laurent is… Dead?'

'Yeah.'

'Jake, I'm so happy. I haven't been able to sleep because I thought he was going to come back and get me.'

'No we got him.'

I hugged Bella again and picked her up and started to walk back up to my house holding her hand.

'Bella how would you like to come to a party to night?'

'Yeah, okay where?'

'I'll get Billy to phone Charlie I'll bring you home after it.'


	5. Home!

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I had just finished typing up chapter 3 (I think) and disaster struck! My computer died so I've spent all week and a bit trying to get my old computer usable and now it is, so I can start updating now. I have written up to chapter 5 so I will try to get them all online ASAP!**_

**Chapter 4 JPOV - Home**

When we got back to mines everyone was so tense. They all wanted to know what happened, but no one was brave enough to ask. So I decided to just tell them what happened.

'Okay, I know you all want to know so…' I continued into a full description of what had happened, while stroking Bella's beautiful brown hair.

***

'Hand it over Jared' Embry whispered, holding his hand out to him

'What did you bet on this time?' I questioned them.

'I thought Bella would faint, or react badly,' Jared muttered.

As Jared said this Billy brought out a mountain of food and sat it on the table. Once he had successfully wheeled himself away from it we pounced on it, stuffing it down our throats . Bella looked amazed that we could fit that much food into us.

Once everyone had finished I turned to Billy and told him about inviting Bella to the meeting tonight.

'So? Will you phone Charlie and ask him, it might even be better if Bella stays here tonight I want to tell her about me, about my imprint.'

'Yeah, I'll go phone him now.'

Billy reached over to the phone and dialled the number for Forks police station. He sat talking to Charlie for a while then when he was finished he hung up and leaned back over to me.

'Charlie said it was okay for Bella to sleep here, as long as she is safe.' He informed me.

***

Later on I drove Bella back to Forks so she could pick up some things. When we went in I said 'hi' to Charlie and followed Bella up the stairs. When we reached her room I saw something in the bottom of her wardrobe. It looked like a pile of wires, but I knew Bella better, on closer inspection I realised that it was a car stereo and an expensive one at that. Why was it destroyed and lying in Bella's wardrobe and not in her car?

'_They_ gave me it before the left' Bella answered my unspoken question.

'Oh!' I responded, that explained a lot.

_**This was only going to be a paragraph at the start of the next chapter but I got carried away in school lol!**_


	6. Legends

_**Most of this chapter is just from Eclipse. I would have missed it out but I think it is needed for the story! Please review. If anyone wants or knows anyone that wants to beta me it would be good because tbph I'm not that great at grammar, if you do please mail me :-D**_

**Chapter 5 JPOV - Legends**

'Jake,' Paul shouted across to me 'are you going to eat that hotdog?'

'Oh I don't know,' I shouted over to him as I slid it into the fire so the flames licked its blistered skin, 'I might but I wont enjoy it at all, but I do suppose I could force it down.'

'Jake,' Bella whispered 'Just give him it. You've already hade enough.'

'Okay.' I flung it over to him so that if he was too slow it would land in the sand.

'Thanks Jacob.' Paul said as he caught it and begun to devour it.

'Jake, What's the time?' Bella said to me, looking at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

'Bella don't start that its not even the good bit yet. We didn't just gather to eat a weeks worth of food. This is technically a counsel meeting and because you are a first timer its time for the legends. But its half ten.' After I said this Billy started talking.

'The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning,' Billy said. 'And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors.' he began.

'In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

'Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

'He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

'They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

'Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

'The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

'Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

'But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content.'

A low hiss ran around the fire. Billy ignored it and went on with the history.

'Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

'Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

'Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

'One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

'Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

'Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

'Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored  
him as if he were mere wind.

'Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

'Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief.

He ordered the wolf away.

'All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

'The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

'And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

'As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

'Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

'As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

'At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

''Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

'Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

'Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

'Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.

'The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

'Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

'The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

'From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.'

'Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

'That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . .'

He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead.

'That was the story of the spirit warriors,' Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. 'This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

'Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

'Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.'

Bella shrank a little closer to my side. This made me feel good, like I was her protector so I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her hand.

'They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it,' Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

'They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

'The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

'Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

'The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

'A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

'Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

'Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

'Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

'But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

'Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

'Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

'Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again.'

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age.

'They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

'They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

'The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

'She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

'There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

'Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

'At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

'A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

'She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

'It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him.

'When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

'Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

'The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

'The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

'And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

'Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

'Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

'That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

'Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

'Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

'Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

'A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.'

'And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen,' Old Quil said, 'Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time,' he said, and then he sighed. 'And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them.'

As Old Quil finished the meeting turned back into a party and Bella positioned herself so she would be more relaxed.

_**So please click the little button and review, and remember if you want to beta mail me! :-D**_

_**Now its time to type chapter 6, but I don't know when that will be up because u don't like it, but I do! IDK I'll type it and see then! REVIEW!**_


	7. Imprint

**_Okay so i got my Beta and everything so thank you to 'Zombie's Run This Town' for being my beta, and i hope you like the new chapter remember to review!_**

**Chapter 6 JPOV – Imprint**

"Bella, Bella wakey, wakey." I said as I shook the love of my life her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"It's time to go back home."

"Oh, right" she said. For a second my eyes met with her perfect chocolate brown eyes, and in that second I decided. I was going to tell her, everything, about me imprinting on her and everything else she wanted to know!

I held her cool -well cool to me- hand as we walked back to her truck; it was easier to drive Billy about if we used that. Driving home seamed longer than it would usually, maybe because of the 60 mph speed limit of the truck or maybe because of what was waiting for me when I got home. How would she react? Was this too much for her? Or would she be accepting and tell me she wants me too? I just don't know!

Once Bella and I were sitting on my king sized bed I decided to do it now, I should just tell her everything now, but how to start. Where to begin? I just don't know! Oh, I wish I had help! But what if Bella wants to wait for her Bloodsucker, what if she wants to wait forever? What will I do then? But I know I have to tell her.

"Bella," I said, rather weakly, looking away from her.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I have… A bit if a confession to make."

"What is it Jake?" She whispered back to me.

"Well you know I said I wanted you to stay here tonight just to make it easier for me?" I started, Bella nodded looking confused. "Well… That's not entirely true…"

"I wanted to talk; well more explain some things…"

"What is it Jake?" She asked, confused looking – but just as beautiful as ever.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it. I'm sort of in love with you. No, it's more than that, you are my life now. I can't live with out you."

"It's like Sam and Emily, or Taha Aki and his third wife. It's love at first sight, but stronger. It's a physical pull to the partner. It's another weird thing about the wolves, its how we find our partners. We see the girl and BOOM, in that one millisecond we see her everything about us changes, gravity no longer has any pull to us, the girl does. We are bound to her so strong that it feels like steel cables holding us to her."

"W…w…what?" That was all Bella could force out.

"When I saw you today I went from loving you a little bit more than a friend to you being the only person in this whole entire universe who could ever be my partner. Isabella Marie Swan, you are my imprint. My 'other half'. The only person who can complete me."

"But Jake, you know I'm broken beyond and I still love _Him_."

"Yeah but that doesn't change anything. I can't just turn this on and off, and even if I could I wouldn't. You are my life now Bella. I live to protect and please you. It is you that holds me onto this Earth."

"Oh Jake," and with that Bella jumped onto me and pulled me into the tightest hug she could manage. We lay down onto the bed, still hugging and fell asleep.

**_Okay review and stuff, :-D._**


	8. Chaser!

**Chapter 7 JPOV – Chaser!**

Was that a dream? I thought as I opened my eyes, but within a second I realised it wasn't, it was really the best night of my life. Bella didn't run away when I told her how I felt, she accepted it and she embraced it – well at least I think she did?

"Jake?" Bella mumbled "Is that you up now?"

"Yeah, how what time is it?"

"Not that late, just about 10"

"Crap! I am supposed to go on duty at 10!" I shouted as I ran about my room finding clothes to wear. "Do you want to come with me and meet Emily, Sam's imprint?"

"I have a lot of homework to do so I really should go home."

"Okay, how about I drop you off at yours and then after my shift I'll come to yours and we can do something together?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Right well get dressed and put all your stuff in you truck"

"Wont you need your car so you can get back here?"

"Bella, we caught up with that bloodsucker. That should mean a lot to you."

After that she started running around getting her things together as I ran downstairs to make us some food, of which there was little – The whole pack was here yesterday. While Bella was getting dressed I phoned Sam to tell him I was running late and I had to drive Bella back to Forks, but I will be there as soon as possible.

Running with Embry was the only time I actually enjoyed being a wolf; I was free to think about things and not be embarrassed about them because it was only Embry, my best friend for years. We were running at a even pace when it hit us, that gut wrenching sickening sweet stench that only a vampire could leave.

_Should we alert the others or should we follow it?_

_Emm, I think we should go back and tell Sam!_

_But what is it gets away?_

_How about I follow the scent and you run back and get the others?_

_Okay! Good luck Jake._

So I kicked my running up a notch, following that stench. I knew that I would eventually reach either it or its last meal. The smell of it is getting stronger which must mean that I'm getting closer to it. I hope the others hurry up. There was a flash of orange about half a mile ahead of me, that must be the bloodsucker I'm after but I don't know. The orange flew away from me, towards the sea when I felt the others – Embry, Sam, Jared and Paul - join me. I felt them speeding their way towards me and I continued to run towards that orange blur before me. This was it; this was when we were going to finish her off after all the deaths she has caused in the forests nearby and getting us blamed for it. There was no escape for her now. She was running south-east – towards Olympia but we will get to her before she gets to the city and she obviously knew that too because as I thought that she changed direction and headed towards the closer but less populated Skokomish, where she can get into the sea which means we can't follow her much further. The rest of the pack agreed with me on that one.

_What should I do?_

_Just leave her, we will get her again. She obviously wants something in La Push or Forks because that is the third time since we killed that other bloodsucker that she has tried to get in._

_Yeah! Well I'll see you back at La Push, I'm going to Bella's._

_Okay, Jacob remember be careful._

_Will do Sam._

And with that we all separated and headed to where we were going. I pushed my speed back up and headed straight for Forks, where I would see my Bella again.


End file.
